To Stopper Death
by raindrake
Summary: When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**To Stopper Death**

**Summary:** When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making money out of it either.

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape was quite certain that he was dead. How he had come to such conclusion was simple.

His last memory before waking up in vast, seemingly neverending, greyness was of a fight he had lost by succumbing to the barrage of curses from four different directions. Another clue to his current state of being was the fact that he could see through his hands.

Severus scowled at the nothingless. He really should have been more prepared for the attack. He should have known that even though he had lived hidden and in relative peace for twenty years they would eventually find him!

Well, there was nothing he could do about it anymore, nothing would change no matter how much he berated himself. Sighing in resignation Severus glanced around and frowned in thought. Had the tendrils of mist lazily caressing his ankles been there a moment ago? He couldn't remember.

Suddenly everything was swallowed by darkness and Severus tensed. He let out a breath he hadn't known himself still capable of holding when the mist covering ... _the ground? floor?_ ... whatever it was he was standing on started emitting gentle silver glow.

Before Severus could relax however a sound of echoing footsteps reached his ears and he quickly turned around to face the cause of the sound. His eyes widened and Severus couldn't stop a gasp escaping from his lips as he saw a figure shrouded in midnight black robes, face hidden in the shadows created by the hood, and carrying a maliciously glinting scythe approaching him.

Under the potions masters wary gaze the figure came to stop about ten feet from him. The hooded head tilted slightly to the side and the shadows where the face should be seemed to scrutinize Severus silently. "Would you, Severus Snape, return to your youth with the knowledge you now possess if given a chance?" The question, spoken in deep, whispery voice, startled Severus out of his daze and his dark eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You would sent me to the past? And what would you have me do in return?" Severus snorted and continued with sarcasm laced voice. "Save lives? Make the world a better place by changing the future? Surely you do not offer this to me for free, Lord Death?" The potions master crossed his arms and narroved his eyes suspiciously. "Actually why present this offer to me at all? I am certain there are people more deserving and willing for such an opportunity." Severus straightened stiffly when amused dark chuckle echoed around him.

"Is that so? Well, even if there are, _**I**_ have chosen_ you_. " The chill in Deaths voice was palpable and Severus felt himself shiver in dread. "As for payment... I do not care what you do about the possible future or whether you save people or not. When the time is right I will ask a favour of you and even then you can refuse. Now, if you choose to travel back in time I shall grant you a boon... a fourth Hallow."

Severus's eyes widened and he ran a hand over his face in agitation. Did he have anything to lose by returning to the past? Definitely not. Would he be able to face the people that had been buried underneath the sands of time? Yes, he had made his peace with most of his ghosts years ago. Finally, since Death didn't seem to be interested in controlling his actions, with correct planning he could live his life as he wished. This left him with no objections and as Severus turned his eyes back to Death he nodded. "I accept your offer Lord Death."

"Very well. I have already decided on the time which I shall sent you. As for the Hallow... I am sure you are familiar with tale surrounding my three gifts?" At the potions masters nod Death continued. "On a whim I granted eldest of the Pewerell brothers an unbeatable wand, middle brother a ring with a power to recall others from my grasp and the youngest my cloak of invisibility. So, what would you, Severus Snape, desire from me?"

Severus frowned and tapped his lips with his fingers. What did he want? No, the correct question would be: What did he think he needed? Something to do with potions, maybe? No, in potions he preferred to do as much as he could by himself without any help from people or magical devices. Honestly, Severus didn't really need anything but since he was going back in time he should really wish for something... _hmm, time travel ... time_ ... Suddenly Severus knew exactly what he wanted and turned to face Death once more.

"Since I have no wish to escape your touch for eternity, Lord Death, I ask for a device to stall your approach by stalling time." As he pronounced his wish Severus felt something sweep softly through his mind and had to suppress a shiver at the eerie feeling. "I am pleased that you knew not to ask for something I wouldn't give you and yes, I shall grant your reguest. The item will be on your person when you wake, Severus Snape." The mist around them thickened and started glowing brighter. "Fare thee well My Chosen." After Deaths words everything flashed blindingly white followed by absolute darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Stopper Death**

**Summary: **When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making money out of it either.

**Chapter 2**

Sensation of falling and then hitting the ground unexpectedly left Severus staring the canopy of his old bed in Spinner's End in disbelief. As in a dream he shakily rose from the bed and stumbled to the small ensuite bathroom.

Pale magical light illuminated the grimy walls and gave Severus an ample opportunity to gape himself from the mirror above the sink. Yes, gape, later he would vehemently deny it but right now Severus Snape was definitely gaping. "Dear Merlin!" His own strangled whisper had Severus clamping his mouth shut with an audible click. _He sounded so ... so ... bewildered ... lost ... young!_

Hurriedly Severus straightened his shoulders and leaned closer to the mirror to observe his undeniably younger face. The wrinkles were gone as was the small scar that had ran over his left eye. Massive scarring from Nagini's bite was also missing from his neck. His shoulder lenght raven black hair hadn't yet aquired the few white hairs that had ... _would?... _adorned his head.

Severus's nose was as large as it had always been, though it seemed that it was yet to be broken so it wasn't as crooked as it had be- ... would be. Shaking his head in irritation Severus rubbed his left temple with his fingers. Anyway, it seemed that only things unchanged by time were greasiness of his hair, yellowness of his teeth and the pale tone of his skin.

Severus tugged his hair and continued to poke and prod at his facial features when he happened to glance into his eyes reflected in the mirror. Severus froze. His dark eyes looked old, too old and pained for the youthful face they peered out of. "Mirrors of the soul indeed." He whispered with a tired, raspy chuckle. The Potions Master took in his features once more.

After a few minutes Severus had come to a startling conclusion. He didn't find himself ugly. Even clad only in dark green coloured silk pyjamas he could almost be called striking. Peplexed, Severus shook his head forcefully. Travelling through time must have addled his brain more than he thought. Never before, be it past or future, had he thought positively about his looks. But then, he never had had a reason to care enough to even think about taking better care of himself...

Suddenly Severus smirked. If he really wanted to improve his personal hygiene, what was there to stop him? Absolutely nothing. After a burst of elation caused by his thoughts Severus calmed himself and turned his thoughs to more important things.

So, it seemed that he was in the past but it wouldn't hurt to check. At that thought Severus slowly returned to his bedroom and retrieved his wand from under his pillow. Severus sat on the bed and flicked his wand. "Tempus."

At his words glowing red writing appeared in front of him. _April 25 1980, 4:18 AM._ This meant that he was currently twenty years old and had become a Potions Master only three months ago. Unfortunately it also meant that he was already a part of Lord Voldemort's inner circle.

Severus exhaled harshly and slumped forward bowing his head and rested his elbows on his knees. Death had certainly chosen the time well. Severus now had about two months do decide what he would do, before anything of importance happened.

Rising to his feet Severus stretched and decided to take a shower. Since he was probably going to stay up all night making plans there was no need to do so while feeling uncomfortably sweaty as he had noticed himself being.

Back in the bathroom Severus didn't bother opening any buttons from his pyjama top, pullimg it over his head. As he did this while walking past the mirror a small flash of silver and a barely audible clink attracted his attention. When Severus turned toward the mirror to investigate the source his eyes widened in horror.

He rushed closer to the mirror and turning his head slightly to the left remembered what Death had said about the fourth Hallow. There hanging from Severus's right earlobe was an earring.

A small silver hoop with an one and a half inch hourglass dangling from it to be exact. A delicate silver snake was entwined around the hourglass and the seemingly endlessly flowing sands inside it were emerald in colour. Cursing and crumbling darkly under his breath Severus stalked to the shower stall. _Severus Snape does not, I repeat, __**does not **__wear jewellery!_


	3. Chapter 3

**To Stopper Death**

**Summary: **When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making money out of it either.

**Chapter 3**

It was an odd feeling to be sitting and drinking coffee in the kitchen of a house Severus remebered being thoroughly vandalized and then burned to the ground.

After wandering through all the rooms and touching items he had once lost every now and then, the Potions Master had ended up gazing at the pale green wall above the sink with the rays of the morning sun dancing along it while immersed in his thoughts.

Corners of Severus's mouth twitched slightly upwards as he shook his mind out of the daze it had fallen in. What was it with him suddenly? First his thoughts got completely stuck on his looks and now they were glued to the house surrounding him.

Severus was certain he had trained his mind better than to keep sticking on such trivial things when he needed it for something more important. _Well, who says your mind has not become thoroughly impaired by the sudden jump to the past?_

Snorting the dark-haired man set his coffee mug on the scratched dinner table. Leaning back in his chair Severus finally focused on planning his future.

Since he had no wish to play servant to the either side he should distance himself from the war somehow... Suddenly the Potions Master stood up and trarted to pace restlessly. Even though he wanted to stay out of the war, did Severus truly wish for things to happen as they once had?

First time around everything had gone as Severus expected up to the final battle where he had drank a vial of Draught of the Living Dead, after pushing the needed memories into Potter's mind, and by so doing successfully faking his own death.

Dumbledore had come back from his supposed death and turned the tide for the Light. The Potter boy had finished the Dark Lord for good and survived the process once again. It was after that the british wizarding world went crazy.

Since the Ministry was in shambles Dumbledore took control with ease and enacted The Laws of Protection, which basically meant that anyone or anything considered too dark and therefore a threat could be hunted down and killed without repercussions.

Things weren't that bad at first since The-Man-Who-Lived-Once-Again disapproved of ex-Headmaster's methods. Everything changed when a group of Death Eaters on the run ambushed and killed Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger. Few days later the youngest Weasley boy killed himself and Harry Potter tranformed his grief into rage and thirst for revenge.

The killing curse eyed boy, now undeniably a man, became Dumblefore's Executioner. All the old man needed to do was to point his gnarled finger in some direction and The Saviour would massacre everyone whom he deemed evil and dark.

During the first six years after the Final War Albus Dumbledore became the undisputed ruler of the Magical Britain and to reinforce his hold over it the old man created the Drei and Septem. They were squads of hit wizards specialized in hunting everything classified dark. Only difference between these squads was the number of members. A Drei consisted of three wizards or witches whereas a Septem had seven of them. It wasn't that hard to guess why as both three and seven were magical numbers.

Up to the beginning of the seventh year of Dumbledore's rule Severus followed the happenings in Britain from his hideout in the wilderness of Scotland with growing sense of disgust, horror and resignation. Every last member of Slytherin house was slaughtered with their spouses and offspring. Even the smallest of babes were disposed of as threat for 'the glorious future'!

In Hogwarts the Sorting Hats bellow of "Slytherin!" now meant immediate death sentence for eleven year old children. Magical creatures, with the exeption of those smart enough to stay unseen and unicorns, were killed and sold as potions ingredients or kept in captivity for their 'safety'.

For next eleven years nothing notable happened as Dumbledore ruled his utopia with iron fist. Then someone broke into tomb Severus had been buried in and supposedly stole his remains. The news had made Potter go on a rampage, which had been both bloody and spectacular. The scar headed man had after all killed over fifty of Dumbledore's own men when he had been forbidden to participate in the investigation.

It had made Severus wonder if the things would have been different had he told Potter years ago that he had survived. Could he have kept the boy, no, man from snapping completely?

The Potions Master wouldn't be surprised if the old goat had realized immediately that he was still alive and breathing somewhere. Still, it had taken about two years until a Septem finally found Severus. At first he had been confused as to why the Executioner wasn't with them. Then the common sense settled in and Severus realized that Dumbledore was well aware of the fact that even though Potter had become his killing machine the man would feel some kind of obligation towards his ex-teacher.

The fight with the squad had been short and brutal. Severus had managed to shorten the Septem by two members before getting his first serious wound and fleeing to the woods near his cottage. The dark-haired man had gotten mortally wounded while finishing off another member of the squad and the remaining four had managed to surround him. After that it was only the four flashes of green that had led Severus where he was now.

Sighing, the Potions Master leaned his hip on the kitchen counter and stared outside with unseeing eyes. So, if he was being honest with himself Severus did not truly wish for the Order of the Phoenix to win.

Then, if he thought about it logically, him staying out of the war should be enough shouldn't it? Severus' spywork had after all been essential for the Dark Lord's downfall. Then again he couldn't really let totally insane Lord Voldemort rule either.

What he needed to do then was to stay on the dark side but somehow separate from the Death Eaters and with some unknown magic trick make Voldemort sane again. These things were unfortunately impossible to accomplish at the moment. All Severus could do was to prepare for the Dark Lord's temporary defeat by staying out of the sight of other Death Eaters, which meant disappearing for about a year, and brewing the potion he had created for erasing the Dark Mark.

He also had to make sure that the Hallow he now owned worked as Death had promised. And if it did not? Then Severus would just have to learn how to use it. At this thought the dark-haired man unconsciously fingered the silver earring dangling from his right earlobe.

Of course he intended to make sure that no other Death Eater would hear the prophecy when Trelawney delivered it. Severus owed that much to Lily even though he honestly had repayed every possible debt he could have by keeping her son alive. Well, honestly speaking he owed her nothing but since she was only person Severus cared even a little bit, Lily deserved a chance to see her child grow.

Even if he managed to do as he planned, Severus suspected that the Headmaster would let the beginning of the prophesy to slip out to the streets just to get his coveted saviour. So the Potions Master was going to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Severus turned away from the window and strode back towards his bedroom to swap his black bathrobe for proper clothes. While walking and going over his plans once again Severus suddenly stopped and let out a self mocking dark laugh. Then he resumed moving with a sneer on his thin lips. It seemed that he was saving people and making the world a better place after all.

...s...sSs...s...

Two and a half moths later it was mid July and Severus found himself cautiously approaching Hog's Head where Headmaster of Hogwarts was planning on meeting Sybill Trelawney for interview about teaching position in Divination.

Severus' own plans had gone smoothly so far. He had managed to secure private audience with the Dark Lord in June. It had been surprisingly easy to convince the man, who had on the whim of fates become his master once more, that the Potions Master's time would be better spent away from Britain. And just like that Severus would be leaving for South America with a magical expedition led by Wizarding World's leading Herbology expert Barthow Dravine in just a few days.

The expedition would last approximately a year and it's main purpose was to collect different kinds of flora and fauna in hopes of cultivating them in colder climate. Severus himself would concentrate on collecting rare potions ingredients and various poisons the rainforest has to offer. The joyrney's secondary objective was to locate and possibly capture few coatls or 'winged serpents' as these shy and rarely seen flying snakes were commonly called.

Severus knew that these creatures named after Aztec's Plumed Serpent God Quetzalcoatl were the reason that the Dark Lord hadn't really opposed his request to go. Voldemort hadn't asked the dark-haired man to outright capture one. Instead he asked Severus to investigate the possibility and difficulty of such capture. The simple sanity of this request had left the Potions Master staring at his Lord for a second before he remembered that this Voldemort hadn't lost his mind completely yet.

As Severus turned himself invisible with a handy charm a few feet away from the backdoor of Aberforth's pub he couldn't help gleeful smirk that appeared on his lips as he involuntarily thought back the Death Eater meeting following the news of Slughorn's retirement from Hogwarts staff and the pure look of confusion and jealousy on Lucius's face when he suggested that Severus apply for Potions proffesor's position and their Lord only answered: "Ah, but Severus has more impotant places to be than under the old man's nose." In the end Lord Voldemort decided that since Pettigrew had been whining about doing something important he should apply for the postion.

The Potions Master let out a few suppressed chuckles at Wormtail's expense and continued casting different charms to disguise his precense as he stood behind the window that was located next to the table where Sybill an Dumbledore sat. A few strong privacy and unnoticeable listening charm later Severus concentrated fully on two voices he could remember quite well.

After a half an hour of boring questions and answers a deep moan from Trelawney woke Severus from his near comatose state. As the deep voice started talking he righted himself from his slouch and leaned closer to the window.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... __**However if the Death's Chosen so chooses and sacrifices himself in both mind and body for the cause of the Dark Lord... Then shall the future change and prophecies become undone... **__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

When Trelawney started repeating the prophecy Severus shook himself out of the frozen state he had gone at the mention of Death's Chosen. He was feeling decidedly unreal when he apparated home and ended up sipping firewhiskey on his sitting room sofa. He really should learn to read the fine print before he agreed to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Drei =<strong> three in German **Septem = **seven in latin

**A/N:** So it seems I will be updating on weekends and I really have to say that I have newfound respect for people who write looooong chapters on their fics o.O Apologies for people who wanted to find out what exactly Snape's Hallow does but it'll be couple of more chapters before I'll tell. Oh, by the way next chapter will consist almost fully of Severus's reports of his findings to Voldemort. Have a nice week everyone! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**To Stopper Death**

**Summary: **When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making money out of it either.

**Chapter 4**

Somewhere deep within the Amazon rainforest a tall dark man glared at nondescript brown book. If there was one thing Severus Snape had thought he would never do voluntarily it was writing in a diary.

Well, strictly speaking the book was a device that would copy and transfer everything he wrote to it's twin in the Dark Lord's possession but none the less it was still basically a diary.

With a disdainful sneer Severus picked up the book from on top of the rickety bed that occupied one fourth of his small tent. As he regarded the space that he would be living in for months to come the Potions Master flipped through the blank pages of the diary lost in thought.

The tent, though small, was still a magical one and was provided to him by Dravine. The man was also responsible of the hefty sum of galleons that would be deposited to Severus' Gringotts account monthly until their return to Britain. The sorry excuse of a bed and a small but well-equipped potions lab had come with the tent, Severus' own possessions were in a large trunk situated near the bed.

The Potions Master opened his trunk and dropped the book on top of his folded robes. Luckily for him the Dark Lord had ordered Severus to report only once a month so he wouldn't need to write that often... Severus' trail of thought got cut off abruptly when a wrinkled face with a head full of grey hair appeared between the tent flaps.

"Severus, my boy! Are you ready yet? We'll be heading out soon." Eighty-one year old Barthow Dravine asked with beaming smile as he fully entered the Potions Master's tent.

As Severus closed his trunk after retrieving his satchel containing unbreakable glass containers of various shapes and sizes and stood up he could feel his left eyebrow twitch in irritation. Even though Dravine, with his short stature and tanned skin, looked nothing like Dumbledore Severus always got irritated by the man's similar speech patterns.

Quelling his urge to strangle the horrible cheeriness out of the man Severus inclined his head in greeting. "Barthow. Yes, I am ready." The grey-haired man grinned while his eyes roamed over the Potions Master.

Severus was clad in black pants, knee high leather boots and loose dark green blouse, he had also tied his hair back. "Good, good. I must say my boy, that you look much better without those dreadful black robes of yours." While Severus stared incredulously at the visibly leering man Dravine turned to go back outside. "Come along then, we don't have much time before nightfall."

Groaning inaudibly Severus followed his current employer all the while muttering under his breath about grazy old perverts.

...s...sSs...s...

_September 5th, 1980_

_My Lord,_

_After over a month of travelling by foot we have finally reached a spot that Dravine deemed good enough for a base camp. Basic inspection of the surrounding area clearly shows it's potential as a source for different potions ingredients in plants, insects and animals. _

_Unfortunately we won't properly begin collecting or testing anything for a few weeks yet until the necessary protections and repellents are up._

_As you are aware besides me Dravine hired five others for this expedition of his. Donna and Austin Clarke are an Australian mediwitch and wizard couple who are interested in usage of different kinds of neurotoxins in healing arts. _

_The men responsible for warding and keeping more dangerous creatures at bay during our travels are ex-auror called Alec McKinneas and a blonde mountain of muscle that answers to name Boris. _

_Apparently McKinneas resigned himself from the aurors after a nasty row with one of his superiors. Boris on the other hand works for the Russian branch of Gringotts and is on a some kind of leave. _

_Our magical creatures specialist is Morticia Black, a very distant cousin to Bellatrix and one of Newt Scamander's few students. _

_As for the old man in charge of this trip... For some reason Dravine seems to be quite fond of me and has even asked me to call him by his first name._

_For the time being there isn't much else to report my Lord so I shall contact you again in months time._

_Your loyal Potions Master,_

_ Severus Snape_

_...s...sSs...s..._

Lord Voldemort was having a bad day. The doors to his study banged open as the Dark Lord stalked trough with rage flickering in his red eyes. All his inner circle Death Eaters were on missions away from Britain and he had to rely on lower ranks to complete more difficult tasks than before.

After a week of complete drawbacks what happened this morning had been the last straw. It had been a simple mission to gather information and the imbeciles had gotten caught!

The surrounding mansion trembled as Voldemort closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Red eyes opened and a china vase near his desk exploded. Not good, he wanted to slaughter someone. Several someones actually. As he turned to asses the damage the Dark Lord happened to glance at a small book sitting on his writing desk and suddenly his fury abated.

It was that time of the month wasn't it? It had been seven months since his Potions Master had left to South America. The monthly reports hadn't gotten any longer after the first one but Snape had started adding drawings and some comments about things he saw to the diary in between required reports.

Snape's sarcasm and his obvious unease about Dravine's flirtations had become a great source of amusement for Voldemort. During the past months the Dark Lord had been surprised to find himself relaxing every time he went through the diary's pages.

Opening the book Voldemort froze and thunderous expression took over his face. On the page where the next report should be was only a few illegible words smudged in ink and covering them was something that could only be a blood splatter.

A roar of rage followed by a huge crash shook the Slytherin Mansion. Lord Voldemort, the feared Dark Lord of Great Britain was most certainly having a bad day. Outer circle Death Eaters however were going to have even worse evening.

...s...sSs...s...

_April 11th, 1981_

_My Lord,_

_I apologise for not contacting you earlier but after the incident that stopped my last report we have been battling with a native tribe of shamans that saw our precence here as a threat. They even managed to lead an enraged nundu to our campsite and after evacuating we had to wait for three weeks before the poison dissolved from the area completely. Yesterday we finally managed to drive the remaining natives far enough from our camp that they won't be a problem anymore._

_On the more interesting note we have finally located a small colony of coatls. Unfortunately these dreatures are very fast and shy so observing their habits is quite time consuming and requires a lots of patience. Yet, I believe that it won't take too long to gather needed information on whether it is possible to keep one as a pet or not._

_Your loyal Potions Master,_

_ Severus Snape_

_...s...sSs...s..._

_September 2nd, 1981_

_My Lord,_

_Tomorrow we start our journey back to Britain, it should take about a month and a half before we arrive since Barthow insists on travelling the muggle way. The amount of potions ingredients I have amassed during past year is quite satisfying and I'm sure they will have many uses for our cause. I also have a small surprise for you, my Lord. I'm sure you can guess what it is as I have mentionet it on my previous reports._

_Your loyal Potions Master,_

_ Severus Snape_

_...s...sSs...s..._

_September 30th, 1981_

_My Lord,_

_Due to trouble with muggle transport system our return will be delayed by few weeks. I shall report to you in person at the end of October._

_Loyally yours,_

_ Severus Snape_

_...s..sSs...s..._

Godric's Hollow, All Hallows' Eve...

Tall figure shrouded in darkness watched as deadly green light flashed in second floor window of Potter's hideout. After a moment of silence a wail of a babe pierced the night. When a rumble of approaching motorcycle could be heard in the distance the figure in the shadows turned sharply apparating away with a deep sigh. "And so it begins, yet again..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had some problems while writing this chapter so it took a little bit longer than before. Anyway! I hope you like it! ;D

By the way about Voldemort in this chapter, don't read too deeply into his actions. He's just throwing a temper tantrum because things aren't going like he wants them to.

I would also like some ideas about what I should do with Harry, you have up until next chapter to offer suggestions. So feel free to do so!

And thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**To Stopper Death**

**Summary: **When given a choice Severus Snape returns to the past with the intentions of living his life as he wishes. But then, nothing is ever so easy is it? Slash!

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making money out of it either.

**Chapter 5**

The chilly morning after Halloween found Severus walking back and forth in his small sitting room at Spinner's End. He had downed the potion designed to remove the Dark Mark hours ago and judging from the uncomfortable tingling coming from his inner left forearm it had almost run its course.

Rolling up the left sleeve of his robes the Potions Master inspected his arm with keen eyes. Nothing but pale, unblemished skin.

An odd feeling of something tugging at the place where the Mark had been made Severus narrow his eyes slightly. Before the dark-haired man could contemplate the phenomenon further a horrible pain radiating from his left arm to other parts of his body caused him to stagger and grab a hold of backrest of an armchair.

The pain was swallowed by a sudden feeling of anger and vicious possessiveness. Abruptly the feeling ended leaving Severus grasping for breath.

Glancing at his forearm while straightening shakily he let out a wry chuckle. It seemed that even half dead, the possessive bastard of a Dark Lord wouldn't let go of anything he considered his.

Severus hadn't had any problems with the potion first time around, but that was probably due to Lord Voldemort being dead for real. Well, at least the potion had done what it was supposed to and gotten rid of the skull and snake tattoo.

Only the intangible magical connection remained. Now all the Potions Master needed to do was to wait for the aurors to arrive before making his next move.

...s...sSs...s...

"What, pray tell me, made you _gentlemen _blast your way through my front door? Surely you aurors are capable of casting a simple alohamora?... Hmm? No answer?" Never before had Senior Auror Dawlish felt so much like an errant schoolchild than under the glare of the tall, black-eyed man standing in front of his team.

It had been three days since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and they stood frozen in the kitchen of a Death Eater they were supposed to capture and stared as said criminal prepared dinner. Resisting the urge to fidget Dawlish watched as the man continued cutting carrots in sharp precise movements to neat slices.

When he got a clear look of the supposed Death Eater's arms, with sleeves rolled up to the man's elbows, the auror's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sh- Shut up you filthy Death Eater!" Flinching at the loud outburst from one of the younger aurors Dawlish could feel the temperature drop. "Ah. So you have a reason after all. Though, a misguided one." Before the angrily flushing auror could react to mockingly drawled words Dawlish cleared his throat loudly."Master Snape, as your name has come up during the Death Eater investigations, we would ask you to come with us to the Ministry for an interrogation."

A dark eyebrow rose expectantly making the auror cough and blush uncomfortably. "And I apologise for the damage caused by my men, it will be repaired before we leave."

"Very well. I shall get ready while you take care of the repairs." Flicking his wand the Potions Master cast a stasis spell at the stew bubbling on the stove and swept out of the room. Suppressing a sigh of relief Dawlish turned towards his team. "Sir! Why aren't we just arresting that De-"

A glare was enough to shut the idiot up. "Because he doesn't have the Dark Mark, you moron!" At the several unintelligent "Huh?" sounds the Senior Auror sighed in resignation. "Did none of you look at his arms? There was no tattoo of any kind." Getting only four sheepish looks as an answer he shook his head tiredly. "Right then. Let's get started with the reparo's."

...s...sSs...s...

Sitting in one of the Ministry of Magic's waiting rooms Severus could feel headache approaching as he listened two old witches at the other side of the room bicker with each other. "There you are Severus, my boy! I have been looking for you!" Yes, definitely a headache.

Turning to look at the silver-haired herbologist walking towards him the Potions Master was taken aback by the look of worry on Dravine's face, which was quickly replaced by the usual cheeriness. After a moment of confusion it clicked. _He must have seen my Dark Mark at some point during past months. And since he apparently sees me as a friend... _

Smirking in amusement Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Come to defend my honor Barthlow? I assure you no such a thing is necessary." The older man's smile widened with a flash of white teeth and he patted the younger's shoulder. "Now, now Severus. Everyone needs their own knight in a shining armor."

The Potions Master stood up with a unimpressed snort and headed towards an auror who had called his name. "There's no need to worry about my _virtue. _After all, I am not as _sullied_ as you think I am."

Dravine watched Severus' retreating back with his eyebrows crunched thoughtfully together. _So he does not have the Mark then? I could have sworn I saw- _Particularly eyecatching flare of the dark robes sent the herbologist's thoughts to totally different direction. _Merlin! The man really has a very fine arse..._

...s...sSs...s...

The twilight was already descending when Severus finally left the Ministry. The actual interrogation had only lasted half an hour but he was forced to endure seemingly endless amount of simpering apologies from an idiotic Ministry official and when he managed to convince the man that he didn't need any monetary compensation the miserable excuse of a human being had looked ready to kiss his feet.

Sneering in disgust Severus headed towards Knockturn Alley. As he neared his destination a commotion from one of the shadier side alleys made him slow his steps. Led by curiosity the Potions Master turned to the direction where the sounds were coming from.

When he reached the source of the noise his eyes widened in surprise. There, at the alley's dead end, was Evan Rosier battling for his life against Alastor Moody and three other aurors.

Keeping to the shadows the dark-haired man considered his options while watching the curses fly. _Rosier would be useful in the future, expecially with the Dark Lord... _A devilish smirk twisted the thin lips _...and the Life Dept will be a nice bonus. _Decision made Severus gathered his magic.

A small clink and blinding flash of silver were the only things that preceded the total silence that encompassed the alley. With calm stride the Potions Master walked past the unseeing aurors and curselights floating frozen in the air. Stopping in front of his fellow Death Eater Severus regarded Rosier for a moment before tapping the man's forehead with two fingers. Rosier's eyes rolled upwards and he crumpled to the ground.

After collecting the other's wand Severus lifted the man over his right shoulder. Glancing the aurors for a last time he apparated away.

The sound and movement resumed, but before the aurors could do anything else than blink a huge explosion shook the alley.

...s...sSs...s...

Appearing back in his bedroom at Spinner's End Severus dropped Rosier on his bed just seconds before he was attacked by a hissing creature with leathery wings. Sighing in mild annoyance he scratched the snake-like creature, now curled around his neck, behind it's slitted eyes.

As the feeling of irritation and loneliness hammering against his occulmency shields only intensified he turned the scratching into smooth petting motion. "Hush, you silly creature. I haven't forgotten about you."

When the irritated hissing and the pressure against his mind lessened a scaly head started to nuzzle his cheek. Letting out a huff of mock exasperation Severus tried to glare the creature without much success. "Sagron... Why don't you amuse yourself with something else while I take care of our guest?"

A hopeful hiss followed by images floating into his mind made the Potions Master groan. "Yes, I will play with you after I'm done." With a flash of dark scales that gleamed blue in the light the creature settled on the bed's canopy and he turned towards Rosier's still form.

When they had studied the coatls in the Amazon it had quickly became apparent that the feathered serpents were just too shy and delicate in health to be transported to the British soil without harming them. Few days after the disappointing discovery they had turned their interests towards other things and Severus was starting to get a feeling that something was following him.

After a month of catching only a flashes of something from the corners of his eyes every now and then his stalker finally showed itself. Waking in the dark of night and finding something that was purring with hissy undertones curled on top of his chest was not something Severus had enjoyed very much. Another surprise came when feelings and images from the being in question slipped easily into his mind.

After establishing a firm mind link he learned that Sagron, as he later named the serpent, was a hybrid between a coatl and a species of small dragons that lived hidden in the forest. Sagron's basic body structure was that of a coatl but instead of feathers he had a several rows of spiky horns that started behind his yellow eyes and his wings were bat-like, covered in scales and leather, with three claws on top of each.

As for why the serpent had been following Severus... Apparently he smelled really good.

After he had explained the Dark Lord's ability to talk to snakes Sagron had become intrigued and decided that since Severus was, concluding from the jumble of feelings and pictures, dangerous/pleasing/graceful/powerful and therefore a good choice for a nest mate he would come to England with the Potions Master. And come he had.

Truthfully Severus didn't know what to make of Sagron's assesment of him. He supposed it didn't really matter.

Shaking his head he returned to the present and pulled the planket over Rosier's, now pyjama clad, form. The man wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, so he had all night to think and plan. Snorting Severus turned to look at the last fading rays of the setting sun filtering through the dirty bedroom window. Actually he had much more time, a whole ten years in fact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Have any of you guessed what Severus' Hallow does yet?;D

For **Very Small Prophet:** In the world that I created the children were forced to attend and if the parents protested the were labeled Slytherin supporters and send to Azkaban and since the Sorting Hat is a sentient being created by the founders it would at some point realize that something was going on and stop sorting children to Slytherin. As for the Slytherin Mansion, why not? I'm not really following canon after all. Well, actually in my mind it's not _the_ Slytherin Mansion, it's just a place that Voldemort bought and renamed.

About Malfoys raising Harry... Doesn't really fit my story since Severus won't be really that close to them until sometime after Voldemort's resurrection. I think I'll just make the Dursleys a little more nicer than they usually are so Harry won't be the abused wreck of a human he often is in many fanfics.

And yes, Lily is dead. T_T


End file.
